


秋水

by jxylsaltedfish



Category: slash - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 04:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17358947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxylsaltedfish/pseuds/jxylsaltedfish
Summary: 黑化，R18，三观不正





	秋水

沙瑞金揉着李达康被汗水完全浸湿而耷拉在脑袋上的一片寸毛，怀中的人不知是身痛还是心更痛，什么都听不见似的，不过间歇性抽搐一下。  
这回沙瑞金真的帮李达康请假了。  
早已辨不出时间的流驶，情欲带来的潮红和毫无生气的惨白在李达康脸上轮番出现，无论沙瑞金做什么都不反抗，就像一个布娃娃、一个没有意识的玩偶。一但停下来便望着天花板出神，后来更是连疼痛都感觉不到了一般。  
墙上的挂钟滴答滴答走过，看清时间，沙瑞金独自出去了一趟，回来的时候拎了些清粥小菜。  
“饿了吗？”  
李达康仍在发呆，沙瑞金阴沉着脸把人抱在怀中一口一口的喂，偏偏李达康连这样也不配合，没几下就洒了一身。看着这幅样子怒火就一阵阵的来，沙瑞金将碗筷掼在一边，一起身李达康就柔若无骨的摔在了地上。  
“怎么，你想这样一辈子？”沙瑞金踢了一脚在腰间，足以留下三天的青紫，“要是真想这样，那就永远不要出这个房间了。而且，我从来不养宠物。站起来。”  
盯着这张熟悉又陌生的脸看了三分钟，沙瑞金失望的转过身去，这样的李达康让自己的所作所为都显得多余。原以为他们是同类，用一点非常规手段，露出些不为人知的面孔，即便运气太差他们也是纠缠到底的共同坠入地狱。现在看来，自己失败的更彻底，将人弄成这样，何来快意，不过嘲讽。  
一手闹出的烂摊子，还得收拾。  
右手刚扶上门把手，身后竟传来了转折的声音，“赵东来会怎么样？”李达康抓着桌沿，艰难而缓慢的站了起来，声音有些嘶哑。  
“这么关心赵东来？不过，你说了又不算。”沙瑞金笑逐颜开，看来还是有点意思的，“想通了？”  
“你不缺床伴。”李达康还是很虚弱，将大部分重量都压在了扶着的桌案上，身体的不适比昨日更甚，整整一下午，沙瑞金不曾留情。  
“的确不缺。”  
“放了赵东来。”  
“拿你的身体跟我换？”沙瑞金鼻腔中轻哼一声，“达康书记以为自己还有什么不是我唾手可得的？”  
李达康笑了，“可你得的并不是你想要的。还有，我们好好谈谈吧。”  
“上床。”  
“嗯？”  
“趁我还有点兴致。”沙瑞金脱了裤子坐在床边，挑眉看着李达康。李达康闭目两秒后便毫不犹豫的走了过去，面对沙瑞金扶着那根巨物咬牙坐了下去。已经红肿的地方十分敏感，喉咙中压抑不住的发出了一声轻吟。  
捧着李达康的脸，沙瑞金忍不住就吻上了薄薄的眼皮，弄出一片湿漉漉的，“说点儿我有兴趣的。”说完握住柔软的臀瓣，上上下下，上面的掌印还未消退。  
“京州，汉东。”李达康扶着沙瑞金的肩头，薄唇不时落在鬓角，“如果我没猜错的话，还有——省长。”一记深顶将李达康的话音弄变了调，沙瑞金咬住了透出粉色的耳垂，“我对疯子可没什么兴趣。”  
李达康用冰凉的鼻尖蹭着沙瑞金的脸，“是么？你自己不就是个疯子。”  
“达康，你不会再让我失望的对吗？”沙瑞金将臀瓣揉捏成各种形状，这具肉体他的确留恋，可配上灵魂才构成他心甘情愿沉沦的渊源。  
这次，李达康没有再让他失望。

三日后，纪委结束了对赵东来的“考察”，赵东来刚恢复自由就被李达康叫到了办公室。两人谈了不过半小时，出门后，赵东来将近一个星期都没与人说过工作之外的话。  
完完全全得到李达康的沙瑞金反倒相对规矩了起来，白天两人各自奔忙，共度良宵的频率也有限，虽然过程还是激烈了些。  
又一个月后，李达康在部分人的窃窃私语中坐上了省长的位置，“沙李配”真的兑现了。极有主见的省委书记配了个同样有主见又同样强势的省长，汉东居然分外和谐，小事上的磕磕碰碰也鲜见。  
然而这样的和谐并不代表着互相尊重以及民主。用田国富背地里的话说，这是两位霸手“合二为一”了，可苦了纪委，什么同级监督啊，祈祷这俩哪天别栽了吧。  
同在省委大院，情到浓时，李达康问过沙瑞金做某些事的时候就没有怕过哪天大白于天下吗。沙瑞金揉着那颗熨帖的脑袋，“低级的我不会碰，可有些事，躲不过，取其轻罢了。比如你，我注定躲不过。”  
没有得到想要的答案，李达康也没强求。不过这根刺还是等来了拔掉的一天，已经是厅长的赵东来在一次酒后跟李达康讲了往事，“其实沙书记都跟我说过了，我不知道该不该信。”  
“既然过不在他，为何······”李达康明白了，是自己对赵东来讲的一些关于权力的乱七八糟的话困扰了他也困扰了自己太久。彼时也不够客观，虽然如今也丝毫不会更好。  
赵立春在狱中病逝的消息传来时，两人正再次并肩走在林城的桥上，一个恰到好处的地方，一切的开始。  
“沙瑞金，你是不是傻，费这么大劲折腾一圈，不怕到头我还是恨死了你。”  
“值得爱的人，世上不过那么几个。恨生于爱，不是吗？我不想像他一样，错过一生。”一同倚在桥边同一个位置，沙瑞金揽着李达康肩头，目送桥下东逝的流水。  
“你也真是能折腾。”李达康叹了口气，自己也说不准路走成如今这样到底是好还是不好。  
“总有人乐意陪你折腾掉这半生啊。”光天化日，沙瑞金的手放肆无比的钻进了李达康的衬衫，“况且，你必须承认，这样的我，你爱的越来越深了。”  
“或许吧。”

————————end————————


End file.
